Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) is a parallel bus architecture developed in 1992 which has become the predominant local bus for personal computers and similar platforms. The implementation of this technology has come close to its practical limits of performance and can not easily be scaled up in frequency or down in voltage. A new architecture utilizing point-to-point transmission, having a higher speed, and which is scalable for future improvements, is known as PCI Express.
One advantage of PCI Express is the ability to transfer isochronous data. The new IEEE Standard Dictionary of Electrical and Electronics Terms, fifth addition, defines “isochronous” as the time characteristic of an event or signal recurring at known, periodic time intervals. In terms of the architecture, transmission of isochronous data requires that the bus have a guaranteed minimum bandwidth and maximum latency in order to maintain the isochrony of the data. Video data is isochronous data because it is necessary that the frames of data arrive at a time certain or the data has no value.
A PCI Express to PCI bridge will allow PCI devices to be connected to a PCI bus in a PCI Express architecture. In a PCI bus architecture, the bus arbiter utilizes a round-robin arbitration which is “fair ” to all devices on the bus. Once the device on the bus has received a grant to use the bus, it can hold on to the bus until its transaction is complete or until 4 kilobytes of data has been transferred, so that isochrony can not be guaranteed.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of a computer system 100 implementing a standard PCI Express to PCI bridge 112. The bridge is coupled by lines 108 to the PCI Express fabric (a network of interconnected devices and switches) 106, which is coupled by line 104 to CPU 102. The PCI Express fabric is also coupled via lines 110 to other devices (not shown). The PCI bus 114 is connected to the bridge and to two PCI applications 116, 120 respectively. Each of the applications has request/grant lines 118 and 122 respectively. PCI application 120 is isochronous and is connected via line 124 to an isochronous fabric, such as an IEEE 1394 device. Because of the way a PCI architecture operates, interfering traffic from the other PCI application will have equal priority and interfere with the isochronous transmission of data from the PCI application 120.
Accordingly, there is a need for a PCI bus arbiter that can provide for isochronous data transmission even though the PCI bus does not support this feature.